Let the Stars Shine upon Us One More Time
by Charlemange
Summary: Yin has awakened to a world where a new force has taken power, her own son. Hei is found out to be Izanagi and Yin as Izanami, and it is up to them along with the new syndicate to quell their own supposed 'child of destruction'.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the stars shine upon us one more time**

_Author's Notes: (I recognize that this part is not my best writing, but I have revised it to make it as interesting as possible. If you make it through, please continue and review. Reviews of the first chapter especially are helpful for deeper immersion.)_

**Prologue**

_It was night. The sky was a perpetual dark and because of that the sun stayed hidden beneath a vast, unmoving layer of darkness. And in the night's darkness, a single man roamed the wasteland that was Hell's Gate. The darkness, if viewed as an entity, ultimately reflected the man in ways unccaningly true; it reflected his incorrigible past and his dark personality developed from years of selfish killing. Though, he did not kill out of thoughtlessness or enjoyment, but towards a single, selfish goal. The costs never mattered; all he ever wanted was for 'one very special person' to be with him and perhaps it was this very goal of wanting to be with 'this person' that the sky stayed lit with thousands if not millions of stars which, through some unknown means, redeemed his past and self. He couldn't explain the feelings that rushed within him whenever he looked at the stars or the feelings that rushed within him when he was to look at 'her' ,but ,no matter what, a single explanation remained and it was that he was a contractor; under all viewpoints, contractors do not display emotions and are totally selfish, never will they care about anyone else if it means the harming of themselves; if this was true, the person he so dearly cared about would have died long ago, but she still remains alive to this day. Thus, the axiom of contractors that the man thought would remain true to him forever had already broken around him. It was not until the realization that he truly cared for this 'special person' that he realized the truth about himself and on the day of his realization he muttered a few incomprehensible words._

_"I was never meant to be who I am today."_

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer (This takes place right after the ending of *Darker than Black, Season 2)_

_*I do not own Darker than Black_

Hei continued to walk in the desolateness of Hell's Gate. The location he was walking towards was unknown to him, not because of choice, but of necessity; he had to find somewhere to stay, a place to rest and ,most importantly, a place for Yin to awaken and realize her true self. The thought of Yin waking up as a different entity had haunted Hei for nights, and he was not ready to face the consequence of Yin waking up as her other self (Izanami) or perhaps never waking; if such an event were to happen, Hei would be completely unprepared and with that, death would seem viable.

But, looking upon Hei's condition, it would seem from first glance that he would die before Yin from exhaustion and hopelessness, not suicide. Hei would fall from his decrepitness and Yin from exposure in Hell's Gate. Despite these barriers though, Hei continued to find solace and strength in a source only accessible to him.

Hei's devotion towards Yin nullified any care he had for himself, exhaustion or otherwise. Yin was so frail, delicate and beautiful, simply looking at her gave Hei the strength he needed to fight for her and for his survival. These emotions, however, _were not as strong as they were in the past. _If it were not for the event where Yin's other self had taken over, Hei would have never realized the amount of love he actually had for Yin; the time and distance that separated Hei from Yin was too much, causing Hei to fall into an endless cycle of alcoholism and aggressiveness. All he ever wished for when Yin disappeared was to be with her.

And here he was in Hell's Gate fighting for Yin and her survival.

...

_Hei hoped she would awaken soon._

_"How long has it been? Minutes, hours, days later? No one knows, as it is eternally dark within Hell's Gate." - Hei's thoughts_

...

Limping with exhaustion, Hei spoke little with more gasps for air than actual comprehensible speech. But what he did manage was little more than self-deprivation, if not utter discouragement aimed at himself.

"What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I so damn weak, I can't…," breathing deeply, Hei continued to console himself in bouts of words, "if this goes on I won't be able to keep myself alive or... Yin. No... Dammit. I can't let that happen. She's, she's... your too precious to me."

"And here they call me the Black Reaper," breathing, Hei continued talking to himself, "I'm not worth my own name if I can't get you out of here. Stay alive Yin, *breathing deeply* your the only thing I have left."

...

_Hei, despite his own physical frailty from hours if not days of walking and of his previous combat, continued to look for shelter in the ruins of Hell's Gate. All that remained were the decimated ruins of buildings and of the frames of old buildings. It was not that Hei couldn't find any suitable shelter, it was that he was searching too hard. Every time a piece of building or in tact structure was spotted Hei would merely snarl and remark to himself "This isn't good enough," despite the knowledge that nothing suitable, to his wanting, was available in Hell's Gate. He simply was too focused on the protection and care of Yin to focus on reality. Hei, in essence, became stupefied by love._

_The minutes stretched into hours and the hours into days, or so it seemed. But, the tolls of exhaustion on Hei's body were increasingly evident both physically and psychologically. - Hei's condition_

…

Hei walked a little further, and a little further until the land around him shrunk in size and the vision he had turned into complete and utter darkness; it was then that he fell, dropping himself down and onto his back purposefully, allowing Yin the comfort of resting atop of him protected from the cold ground below. The drop pushed all the remaining air within Hei's lungs into a sharp and painful grunt.

Acting almost insane, Hei spoke to himself in search of comfort "No, dammit, this can't be it, not for her and not for me!," breathing deeply, Hei bent down his neck to allow himself a sight of Yin as if it would be the last time he would be able to see her alive while muttering, "don't ever leave me."

Yin's face was dug deeply within Hei's uniform and her body lied atop of him, naked, exposing herself to the elements. She was cold, extremely cold, and in an attempt to breathe life into her Hei hugged her deeply with feeling and emotion hoping it would breathe some life into her and allow recluse for himself; he hadn't hugged someone in such a way in such a long time, ever since the appearance of Hell's Gate, that it seemed almost foreign in feeling; the feeling of strangeness was so strong, actually, that Hei felt almost propelled to push Yin away, and if it were not for the reminder that he held the doll, no, women he so loved he would have done so. And, suddenly, in an almost inexplicable act upon the realization that he truly 'loved' her Hei panicked. Something he vowed he would never do, ever since the transformation of Bai; it was his vow to protect her and, thus came the vow to never panic, distress or reveal emotions upon the transformation of her and of his transformation into the Black Reaper. And that remained true even with Bai's disappearance and the realization that she was, in fact, part of him and thus the realization that she would remain gone forever. But now, on the brink of losing another person he so dearly cared about Hei was driven to his breaking point revealing humanistic qualities that had so eluded him until now.

"No, no …no, this can't be it, this can't be" tears streaming down Hei's face, tears that held the emotions he had kept so deep within him Hei cried, "I'm sorry Yin! I failed you!"

In the midst of Hei's desperation, a single, solitary voice was uttered almost infinitely quiet "Hei… I hear you"

Hei, so disillusioned with himself heard nothing and because of that he did not hear the next whisper of "Hei…" instead, Hei heard nothing but his own sobbing. But, he did feel something just as precious... movement, the confirmation that another living being was with him. The feeling was subtle, but it was enough to break Hei out of his trance and into reality.

Yin's head moved ever so slightly on the side of Hei's chest that it was a while until it rested comfortably on its side allowing Yin a view of the darkness she had awoken into and also of a man she so dearly cared about. Besides the realization of where she was, Yin's mind was bombarded with emotions and of commands she could not issue all at once so she settled with the most meaningful gesture she could think of and of that she could manage. Hei, in shock from Yin's awakening, only stared as Yin looked up at him with deep eyes and smiled, _without the need for her hands_. Hei, unable to think or act, only cried while embracing her in the decrepit wasteland that they resided in.

...

_"Yin" - this was all on Hei's mind_

...

Weakly, Yin began to manage some words for Hei to listen "Hei…, don't cry, I'm here with you now."

"I know, Yin. I just can' … can't hold back my emotions anymore. I know I shouldn't act like this, but I just can't help myself anymore. Yin, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you again."

With eyes displaying shock, Yin stumbled weakly "You love me?"

"Of course I do, I don't know if I could ever be...," stumbling Hei continued, "...myself if I were to ever lose you again."

Upon hearing those words, Yin dug her head into Hei's chest and cried subtly "Thank… You Hei"

Hei looked down at Yin who had her head buried deep within Hei's uniform and in an act of happiness took one of his hands and pushed her closer to his chest while saying "We can't stay here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the stars shine upon us one more time**

_Author's notes (I'll update as quickly as I can, but quality remains a priority. Reviews are helpful in understanding the wants of the readers. Thank You.)_

**Chapter Two**

Hearing Hei's words and realizing the words' implications, Yin ,in retaliation, held onto Hei tighter and dug her head into his uniform. She wasn't scared of the words Hei had spoken, instead she was fearful of the future that would preside after the words; the words were so similar to the multitude of promises Hei had given towards her before, but in all their truthfulness, the promises of "I'll never let you go" always crumbled into tearful "I'm sorrys" and she wanted to prevent this from ever happening again.

_(Insight: __From her appearance, Yin acted and looked in a way almost ignorant but, in actuality, she was actually sharp and quick to realize most situations and scenarios; though she usually held back due to her programming as a doll in her former years. But now with her evolution, Yin could finally act upon her thoughts and emotions with much more grace and fervor, but it still posed a challenge from her previous years of forced programming. Any attempts to break out of her mold still proved difficult, but ,nevertheless, she continued to prevail, if not for Hei.)_

Understanding Yin and her concerns, Hei sighed passively before waiting in the solemnity of the night; in the stillness, Hei tilted his head towards the night sky which shone radiantly with the light of stars. The stars radiated an unnatural light filling the sky with an eerie, ominous glow, the penalty for the existence of contractors and dolls. Each star contained and was forever connected with a contractor's soul. Was it worth it to the lose the sky for the existence of contractors and dolls? Some agree and some don't, Hei picked the latter. Hei hated this reality, he wished for the 'real' stars to return and to gain back all their 'humanity' and 'feeling' that had defined them for so long, despite their status as inanimate. It was a silly wish, but he dreamed of the day when it would happen and he hoped it would it come soon as he finally had someone important to go and see the stars together.

"When it does happen," Hei thought, "I'll bring Yin with me."

With his head held towards the night sky, Hei felt Yin's grasp caress his body. The feeling of her hold on him was strong despite her frailty, but it was also weak with fear; her hold was shaky, but it was strong enough for Hei to give up on any passive attempt to remove her.

Lowering his head, Hei saw Yin's face dug deeply within his uniform, it was a cute sight almost as if she were still a child hugging her parents. It was a fanciful thought, parents, but it was far off from the reality any one them had.

...

_Does the night speak to me? - Hei_

_..._

Hei continued to wait in the night, until he realized Yin's reluctance would last indefinitely. So in an effort to persuade her into action, Hei spoke in a soft, caressing voice as if to wash away all of Yin's fears and concerns, "Yin, we should go, it's quite cold out here," pausing, Hei continued humorously, "you might catch a cold."

Yin shuffled in Hei's arms, but there was no response.

Yin understood the situation, but her reluctance to move presided over her thoughts and her actions, "I don't want to lose Hei ever again" was all she could think of, "If I do," she paused in thought, "I'll kill myself."

Quietness encroached them as Yin held onto Hei and Hei onto his sanity before the silence was broken

Hei repeated his words once more, this time, in a less sweet voice and in his typical monotone, emotionless speech that he had honed for years "We can't stay here."t

Once again Yin held onto Hei, with no words, action or understanding shared between the two of them despite the plethora of emotions both held inside deep within themselves. Thus, silence passed between the two of them with Hei embracing Yin and Yin staring solemnly into Hei's uniform; not a words was muttered between the two of them for a while until Yin broke the silence with a simple, but meaningful response of "I understand"

Hei, taking his cue from Yin's few words responded with "The problem is, I don't where to go I have been walking for more than a day and I still haven't found any shelter that could hide the both of us… saf…" Cutting Hei off, Yin quickly interjected "Don't try so hard Hei, I don't need it to be comfortable just somewhere we can stay for a little while."

Hei, awed by Yin's interjection, responded solemnly with "I understand, Yin, I just wanted the best for us both"

Listening intently to Hei's words Yin said a few words in response almost apologetically "We both do."

More silence was passed between the two of them after Yin spoke. In the silence, Hei sought to think of a safe haven where no one would ever find them while Yin did nothing, but relished the feeling of Hei as if her embracing of him would gain back all the time she had lost from their years apart. Hei continued to strenuously think of a location where they could hide; a location where no one would know about and no one would care to search. The only place he knew was a hidden building on the outskirts of Hell's Gate, the same exact building where he interrogated Havoc about the whereabouts of Bai, but that place seemed too dangerous. But, then again, it was the only location he knew that would hide himself and Yin from the scrutiny of the world and its hunt for them. Though, in Hei's mind, it seemed almost idiotic for anyone to continue chasing him and Yin as they were, by now, useless in terms of strategic value as Yin had lost her powers as a god and Hei, in the public's eye, lost his abilities as a contractor. The reality being that Hei never lost his abilities as a contractor, and that Yin lost her abilities due to Hei changing the very particles within her ,with his contractor power of molecular manipulation, to separate her from the entity known as Izanami. Hei, himself, did not know why his powers reemerged, but what he did know at the time of that recollection was that he would use it to his advantage to gain back Yin from her godlike persona of Izanami. As for the disappearance of his star, it simply needed a key to unlock itself from its stasis and into its shining reality once more. And that key was the entity of Izanami, as it held a part of Hei's powers from their previous encounter, where Hei survived only by Yin's interjection or possibly for another reason. Now, after that event, just nearing Izanami would unlock his powers as a contractor and therefore allow himself to accomplish his goals. The real question to Hei, however, was how did he even realize this? Hei did not have an exact reason; he just sort of knew and was driven towards Izanami not for any particular reason, but, as it felt, for fate.

Breaking the silence, a single word was uttered "Yin." Hearing her name, Yin lifted her head to face Hei's face in response

Recognizing Yin's response, Hei continued "Yin, I know a place we can go, but it will be risky. But, it's the only place I know of that can keep us safe and hidden for now" Yin continued to look at Hei with deep eyes of sadness as if they were in penance for her previous abandonment of him. Looking at Yin's eyes, Hei immediately understood Yin's regrets and worries and in an effort to quell her worries Hei said in a soft, reassuring voice "Remember this though, I won't ever let anyone hurt you and I won't ever lose you again." Hearing those words, however, did not quell any of the emotions or worries Yin held within her; if anything, they made them worse as she remembered Hei saying those exact same words in his empty promises to her before. But, even with all the sadness that involved those words Hei spoke so often of to her, they still relieved some part of her emotionally. But, all that she could manage to do in response was a subtle shaking of her head which caused her hair to brush against Hei's uniform softly.

Understanding the emotions Yin held within her from his words, Hei hugged Yin deeply as if he were to undo all the pain that had come between the both of them with that one singular action.

They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity until Yin, as if overcome by understanding or realization, said "I understand Hei, but, this time, you have to trust me. If you don't… If you don't, I don't know what I would do." Listening, Hei breathed deeply and in a sign of trust took her delicate hand in his and reached for her pinky, as if they were children, and locked hers with his. Remembering a happier time in her life, Yin looked at Hei and in response shook her hand, if only slightly, to confirm the promise the both of them now shared.

Smiling, Hei embraced Yin and stood up even against the exhaustion that had so overcome him with grief only moments ago and continued to walk towards his place near the outskirts of Hell's Gate. As Hei carried Yin in his arms, Yin felt almost as if she were a child once again, but that reality, she knew, was gone forever. She knew a new age had already embraced the both of them and also of the weariness Hei was enduring at the moment so, as if in rebellion, Yin said "let me walk, Hei, I'm strong enough. You're too tired to do this for me." Hei only continued to walk in response to Yin's pleading. Understanding her words were going to deaf ears, Yin grasped Hei's arms. But, Hei only continued to walk while muttering a few words in response to Yin's pleadings "It will be ok, wait until we get near." Yin opened her mouth to stop Hei, but a palm rested upon it with Hei saying "It is ok. I can keep going." Hei continued to walk and Yin, not wishing to stop Hei anymore, remained in her position.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let the stars shine upon us one more time**

_Author's notes (I added a little something in this part for enjoyment purposes.)_

**Chapter 3**

As Hei continued to walk towards his building near the outskirts of Hell's Gate, Yin saw sprinkles of familiar locations that dotted the vast emptiness of Hell's Gate. These locations dotted her memory, some close and some vague at best. But never was there a memory that did not count as precious towards her, the memories could have been painful or sad but, those memories that were within her made Yin who she was. The fountain where Hei and Amber had made their last stand, the river that she had jumped into and the crater which Hei was knocked unconscious, these were all memories Yin had and they were the most precious things she owned. In fact, contradictory to what Hell's Gate was like, the memories of her time here made Hell's Gate feel almost like home.

As Hei continued to walk through Hell's Gate, Yin stared into the sky. The sky was dotted with infinitely many stars, each shining with the soul of a contractor. But, in all its glory, the moon was still missing; its light streaks of silvery light, exactly like the light she loved as a child was forever missing. Though she did gain something, no, someone in return. She had gained Hei. It was comforting to know that even with the moon gone, forever, Hei was still with her and in all her misery, nothing felt as relieving than the feeling of Hei being with her. She assumed it was the universal axiom of Hell's Gate in play: losing something, but gaining something in return of equal of importance.

These thoughts continued to flow around in Yin's head, but her physical exhaustion was starting to take over her body's functions. As Hei continued to walk back and forth, his body's movement swayed back and forth slowly rocking Yin to sleep.

"Yin… Yin, "spoke a soft voice. Waking herself from her sleep, Yin saw only outlines of the space around her. A groggy outline of a man's face, concrete blocks and a curved metal ceiling. Wiping her eyes, Yin was able to see the world around her with greater clarity. She was residing within an old decrepit subway, to be exact, it was the same one she and Hei had used to get into Hell's Gate safely. It was a good choice as she knew that this was the only safe way in and out of Hell's Gate if they were to avoid detection.

A voice ensued from her awakening. "Yin, you can get off now. As we approach my hideout it's going to be more dangerous. If we encounter anyone, I'll need to fight and if that's the case then I can't have you in the midst of battle." Hei lowered his arms to allow Yin to get off and onto her own legs.

Nodding, Yin slid off of Hei's arm and onto the concrete floor of the subway. The coldness of the ground surprised Yin, but not as much as the surprise of her physical weakness which prevented her from standing in a normal manner at first; then again, it was reasonable as Yin knew the amount of time she had spent in the cryo-chamber was substantial. Though, these things were not as important as the fact that she was, in all of nature's glory, naked. Pulling on Hei's sleeve, Yin replied in an 'almost' embarrassed tone of "I'm naked Hei."

…

"_Ah! Shoot!" – Hei's mind, at the moment of realization._

…

Hearing Yin's words, Hei blushed furiously, an action akin to his Li persona; a persona he very rarely used in situations out of missions, especially in typical meetings, but this case was anything but normal. Stumbling a little, Hei took off his first article of clothing, his overcoat, and gave it to Yin.

"I know it's a bit big, but it will cover you for now," said Hei, embarrassed, facing a direction opposite of Yin, "Once we get to my building, I'll ready some cloth for you."

Taking Hei's overcoat, Yin held it up to her chest and looked up at Hei and said in a way unnervingly serious "Do you like my body Hei?"

Silence ensued the both of them, with Yin's eyes piercing Hei and Hei staring absentmindedly at Yin, in shock.

Mumbling almost incoherently, Hei spoke "…, … Eno, enou… enough so I won't ever let anyone hurt or take you away from me, Yin."

"No Hei, that isn't what I wanted to hear," Yin spoke immediately in answer, "I want you to be sincere with me."

"Sincere?" questioned Hei.

Answering, Yin nodded her head vigorously up and down, reminiscent of a child agreeing to something.

Sighing, Hei thought for a few seconds for an answer and then spoke, "Your one of the very few people I have ever come to love and because of that I value you more than anything I have ever come to contact with," pausing a moment and then sighing, Hei finished with his answer "And, yes, your body is very beautiful, Yin."

Not expecting an answer from Hei, Yin quickly became embarrassed by Hei's answer and of her own question, Yin spoke quickly and subtly, "Thank You Hei."

The two of them stood in their positions for a while, with Yin holding onto Hei's overcoat near her chest and with Hei standing a direction opposite of Yin's, each holding back any words or actions. Hei never expected Yin to ever ask a question as unruly as that, and Yin was never expecting Hei to answer even with her persistent attitude. She thought it would have been a fun joke, a joke that a certain pink haired detective once told her to tell if she saw anyone she liked or thought attractive. But the answer she had received made her feel almost, what was it again? Happy. Yes, she felt happy when she heard Hei's answer, it was a unique and otherworldly experience with nothing in her life as a doll akin to such a unique feeling. She almost wished that feeling would come again.

Hei disposed the situation as quickly as it happened, Yin was not a doll anymore she was a human, things like these would not be uncommon; her emotions would develop and then her actions and then before you knew it she would be indistinguishable from a regular human. Hei understood this and thus, it was not unreasonable for her to be questioning herself in the views of other people. Hei thought, "she is a girl."

...

More silence ensued, until Hei broke the silence, but with a displaced sense of feeling "Alright, we are almost there, let's get going."

Yin, nodding, quickly put Hei's overcoat onto herself and followed Hei towards the entrance of the subway where it would lead to their new sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let the Stars Shine upon Us One More Time**

_Author's Notes: (I'm going to make up my own plot from here because that second season left more plot holes than… I don't know an analogy. But, yeah, I need some conclusion that's sensible enough. Anyways, please review and follow if you like it! Seeya!)_

Following behind Hei, Yin continued to escape through the old, derelict subway system located directly under Hell's Gate. The subway system was abandoned when Hell's Gate appeared, but it might as well have been abandoned even before the appearance of Hell's Gate due to the inward corruption happening at the time of its construction; the subway's building funds were often embezzled by the greedy overseers that ran the construction and because of that the subway, which Hei was walking through, was not structurally intact due to its faulty construction. And with years of age upon it, it was not the safest place to walk.

This fact was unknown to Yin, but it was known to Hei. The walk from the end of the subway to the entrance of the subway was not a long one. But with the possible imminent face of danger, the trip seemed to last for an eternity to Hei.

"Just a little further Yin, were almost to the entrance," nervously announced Hei.

Nodding in Hei's direction in an act of understanding, she continued to follow Hei towards the entrance of the subway. Though oblivious to the history of the subway, Yin had her doubts about the safety of it. Ever since Yin's childhood she was blind and it was not until she became a doll that she gained some sight back towards her eyes, but not much; her observer spirit being her main medium of sight. And because she couldn't rely on her sight, she had to rely on her hearing.

Yin continued to follow Hei, but the further they walked into the tunnel Yin became more and more aware of the imminent danger around them. Yin continuously heard creaks and groans from the structural support around the subway, and in fear she waked closer to Hei as to prevent any possibility of her being separated from him.

"It's not safe here, Hei," Yin said while pausing to hear the foreground when she suddenly screamed, leaping towards Hei, "HURRY!"

Hei shocked by Yin's sudden action realized her concerns as pillars from behind them had started to bend and fall apart, crumbling under their own weight. It was a game of speed now. Grabbing a terrified Yin onto his back, Hei started to run towards the entrance with pillars, rocks and concrete falling in front, behind, and on the sides of them. Cursing himself, Hei ran quicker and quicker as to get to the entrance without being crushed by the falling supports. The sound of each structural support falling was deafening as hundreds of tons of rock and steel continued to fall and pound the ground, multiplied by the hollowness of the subway (Echoing). It was a physical game as well as a psychological game of increasing strength and nullifying fear, it was merely survival.

Hei continued to run with Yin on his back while thinking, "What the hell! Why did this place start falling apart all of a sudde…," dodging a piece of concrete, Hei cursed and continued running while thinking, "this can't be natural."

As Hei continued to run, the entrance, that was to lead to his and Yin's salvation, became clearer and clearer. They were almost there, the entrance with its signature wooden boards covering it was right in sight. But time was a necessity as the crumbling structures were nearing inches behind him, and in a final act Hei hugged Yin tightly to protect her and jumped through the boards destroying the blockade of wood, releasing a myriad of splinters and nails.

Landing on top of Yin from the forced impact, Hei landed in a position akin to that of lovers. Realizing this, Hei quickly got off of Yin, and onto his feet, before she awoke to consciousness.

Staring at the wreck of the decrepit subway entrance behind him, Hei found it miraculous how he managed to get out of the destruction alive, "How the hell…" was all he muttered."

"How indeed…," came in compliment to Hei's voice. The voice was very familiar, but it was not Yin's who, hearing it as well, looked for the culprit.

"Who's there," said a nervous Hei, starting to scan the area around him, Hei yelled, "come out and face me if you don't want to die!"

Silence ensued with tension rising between the two parties, until the same voice broke the silence, "cold as ever, Hei." The voice sounded oddly like a human's, but less in vocalic oomph as if it belonged to a smaller creature.

Hei, clearly angered by the event, looked wild as if he were ready to prance and slaughter the perpetrator on sight.

But Yin, recognizing the tone of the voice, called out a single name, "Mao!"

Hearing his name and sighing in relief Mao leaped out of a bush and into Yin's lap while remarking slyly, "glad someone remembers me."

Clearly shocked by Mao's appearance, Hei stood back a little and muttered, "howw, how, how did you find us," surveying around in fear, Hei quickly followed with, "is anyone else here?"

Mao, paying Hei no attention, started purring as Yin affectionately stroked Mao's black fur. Then, suddenly as if in a moment of understanding, Mao spoke with a mocking tone, "Hmm, what was that Hei? I didn't hear you, I was receiving data packets from my computer."

Despite being Irked by his un-professionalism and angered, Hei played along and remarked, "nice body, where can I get one?"

Smiling, Mao responded with, "just found it, not too hard to pass by stray cats around in a city, you know."

Nodding as acknowledgment to Mao's cooperation, Hei asked his previous question again, "how did you find us and is there anyone here," and further added, "don't give me any smart-ass comments."

Smirking, or at least as close to a smirk, Mao said, "As you may know Hei, you're an interesting person and because of that I'm always going to be following you. And as for anyone else, there's none that I know of that could be following us."

Nodding in respect to Mao's answer, Hei remarked quickly, "I need to get Yin and myself to my building. No one knows where it is and I don't intend to let anyone find out. So if you will leav…," Mao, cutting off Hei and raising a paw, "look Hei, the syndicate has been completely reformed, Misaki Kirihara is running it now. And if I know my women, then I don't think she has any interest in killing you. If anything, I heard she wants you to join her syndicate. There are bigger problems at stake, specifically what you and Yin created."

Slightly irked by Mao's persistence, but interested, Hei questioned, "what we created?"

Mao, changing his tone into a more serious one continued, "yes, the child of destruction, the same exact one that was predicted in the *Mitaka documents. The one that the freaking syndicate tried to prevent and failed in doing."

"What? How did I create it, the Mitaka documents stated the two gods Izanami and Izanagi coming together to create it. Shion should have done it, not me," responded Hei analytically.

**(*The Mitaka Documents introduced in season 2 recorded the future events that would onset the world. **

"_Izanagi gazes upon the false sea bottom, waiting for Izanami._ _Izanami will cross the sea bottom and eventually the two will meet._ _When they do, heaven and earth will split in two, and there the Gate of Hell will open._ _From the Gate will come forth one, a being unknown._ _And strife will continue for eternity._"

**The plot focused around this part in Season 2, this is what the syndicate tried to prevent****)**

**Darker than Black Wiki**

Mao continued, "listen Hei, we believe you are actually Izanagi, not Shion. Just believe in us as hard as it is to believe."

Yin, who had been staying idle the whole time, listened intently to the conversation shared between Hei and Mao. She, like Hei, was confused by the whole concept of Izanami and Izanagi and her confusion was further enhanced when Mao introduced the idea of 'the child of destruction' as both hers and Hei's child. But, in her heart, she felt some happiness knowing that somehow, if this was true, that both she and Hei had a child of their own. Despite the drawbacks, 'the being' might have.

Shaking his head towards Mao, Hei quickly said, "this is all wrong, why and how would I even be Izanagi."

"That's understandable Hei, but the point is, it's, well, kind of ravaging the world. And the syndicate can't do anything about it and that's why the new syndicate is looking for you. She needs you guys, you're the only lead they have!" answered Mao.

"You're working with the new syndicate Mao," answering slowly and cautiously, Mao responds, "I can't say that I'm not."

"I see, but for now Mao, I want to be with Yin. I need to sort hers and my life before any of this gets out of hand. What about you, Yin," Yin, nodding quickly to Hei's question quickly added in, "not yet, Mao, please."

Nodding in understanding, Mao responded "I understand, but would you allow me to follow you? Even if you do not join yet, I still want to be able to be around you, for old time's sake… How about it?"

"I'll allow it, I'm fond of you and Yin is as well, but don't forcibly conscript me. But, if this is a trap, I'll kill you and anyone that gets in my way," answered Hei quickly.

"Cold, that's just like you, Hei," remarked Mao.


End file.
